bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight
The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight is the two-hundred thirty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: September 29, 2009 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: Shōjo S *Ending Song: Mad Surfer *Manga Chapters: Chapter -16 Dying in the Ice Fields *Kanji: 目覚めよ氷輪丸！日番谷激闘 *Romaji: "Mezameyo Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya gekitou" *Arc: Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc Summary In the Forest of Menos, the bodies of numerous Gillian dissipate around Muramasa. As he walks through the Forest, still visibly weakened and ill, he is attacked by a Hollow, but summons his sword and easily slays it, commenting that "That wasn't it...". He is then confronted by a humanoid Hollow, with two horns of differing lengths, bathing the area in the light of its pink spiritual power. Muramasa has apparently found what he had been searching for. Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Momo Hinamori darts through the trees, chased by her Zanpakutō spirit, Tobiume. Tobiume talks about how she was infuriated as she watched Hinamori being betrayed by Sōsuke Aizen, and continues attacking Hinamori, knocking her into a tree. Nearby, Rangiku Matsumoto is fighting Haineko, but she is distracted upon hearing Hinamori being attacked by Tobiume and is knocked down by Haineko. Matsumoto is enraged by Haineko's taunts and attacks her bear-handed. Hinamori and Matsumoto target each others opponents with Kidō, catching them off guard and trapping them both in Bakudō #9 Disintegrating Circle. The duo then reveal that they had being pretending to take what the Zanpakutō spirits' said seriously in the hope that they would only focus on their opponent, losing track of what the other Shinigami was doing. Elsewhere, Tōshirō Hitsugaya tries to convince Hyōrinmaru that he is his master, but Hyōrinmaru dismisses this notion as Hitsugaya is only a child too weak to control his vast power. Hyōrinmaru reveals that he lost his memories when he was released from his former master, and that while he is currently working for Muramasa, his real goal is to find his true master. When Hitsugaya insists about his identity, Hyōrinmaru attacks him to assess his strength. Hitsugaya binds him with Sajo Sabaku, but Hyōrinmaru freezes it and to free himself and causes the weather to worsen, simultaneously making Sennen Hyōrō close in on Ichigo Kurosaki. As Hyōrinmaru counters all of Hitsugaya's attacks, Tōshirō questions what instincts drive him. When Hyōrinmaru replies that he desires a place where he belongs, Tōshirō remembers his days prior to becoming a Shinigami, and how he came to discover his power. He then unleashes his Zanpakutō's Shikai, stunning Hyōrinmaru. He attacks Hyōrinmaru with his Ryūsenka technique, while Ichigo breaks out of Sennen Hyōrō with his Getsuga Tenshō. Wrapped in ice, Hyōrinmaru finally remembers his master, briefly transforming back into his original form. Back in the Forest of Menos, Muramasa has defeated his new found opponent. After realising that time is limited, he picks up the defeated Hollow, stating that it would have to suffice for today. Characters in order of appearance *Muramasa *Momo Hinamori *Tobiume *Rangiku Matsumoto *Haineko *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Hyōrinmaru *Ichigo Kurosaki *Tōshirō Hitsugaya's unnamed Grandmother Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Bakudō #9 Hōrin (Disintegrating Circle) *Hadō #31 Shakkahō (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) *Bakudō # 63 Sajo Sabaku (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) Techniques used: *Sennen Hyōrō (千年氷牢,Thousand Years Ice Prison) *Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjagation Of The Heavens) *Ryūsenka (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower) *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Haineko (灰猫, Ash Cat) *Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) Bankai: *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月,Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter/Cutting Moon) Navigation Category:Episodes